Chat's Laser-Focus
by ImperialOtaku
Summary: The super-hero duo are being interviewed for the Ladyblog and Alya points out a question that leaves them wondering about something. That is until Nino pulls something out of his pocket. What will Chat do with the bright red dot he sees moving around? Three-shot! based on UptownCosplay videos.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) soooo I know some of you were expecting a chapter of Marchers today… Weeelllllllll I thought of this and knew I had to get it written. Marchers will be back next week.**

 **So, this is based off of a cosplayer on YouTube by the name of UptownCosplay and two videos she has posted on her channel (One is a standalone video and the other is a part of a panel). Her channel name is Uptown Cosplay and it is full of awesome Miraculous stuff as well as some other cool things so you should totally check her out (The Miraculous panels are definitely a good suggestion I must say) It got me thinking of a one-shot idea and here we are.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Miraculous, ALSO I am somewhat quoting some things she says in the videos. Go watch her videos for the full effect.**

 **Without further ado, here we go!**

 ***boop***

"Thank you so much again for doing this! You have no idea how big of a dream this is for me!"

Ladybug smiles and looks at her friend. "Of course, we're happy to help out one of our biggest supporters."

Marinette had been planning this for a while. She had gotten Chat in on it a while back and now they were finally here. Last week after a rather easy Akuma they had went up to Alya and offered to do a group interview for the Ladyblog much to her delight. The superheroes were now seated on a couch across from Alya. To their right was Nino holding Alya's phone. He apparently had offered to film so she could be in the video as well to make it more of like a talk show. Soon Alya turns to him and lets him know they can get started. He starts to count down from five and nods when he hits record.

"Hey peeps! Alya here and do I have a scoop for you today! Right now I am sitting with Paris' own crime-fighting duo Ladybug and Chat Noir! They have kindly accepted to answer some questions for us today. I have here in my hand some fan questions as well as a few of my own. Now before we begin do you two have anything to say?"

Ladybug shakes her head to be quickly followed by Chat. Alya smiles and turns back to the camera.

"Well then let's get started. I should also mention if there are any questions you both don't feel comfortable answering, you don't have to answer. With that said let's go!" She shuffles the cards to find the first question. "We'll start off easy for you. What are your guy's favorite colors?"

Ladybug sighs silently in relief before answering with a smile. "I've always like pink."

Chat grins playfully and speaks. "I prefer blue, like the shade of My Lady's eyes." He turns to her and winks.

She rolls her eyes at him while Alya nods and quickly finds a specific card.

"So, I had a lot of people wanting this next question answered including myself. Are you two dating?"

Marinette knew this question would pop up sooner or later and quickly says no much to Chat's dismay.

"But Bugaboo… we'd make the purrfect couple don't you think?"

She simply shakes her head to receive a pout from him. They soon both turn back to Alya for the next question.

The interview continues for a while. It went by well with only a few times they refused to answer a question that were a little too personal. Such as their ages and if and where they go to school.

"Alright so this is that last fan question. This one is quite interesting and has left me wondering as well. Do either of you express any animal-like qualities like your namesakes? Like Chat do you have actual cat quirks?"

Ladybug grins somewhat mischievously and before Chat can say anything she quickly speaks up.

"I haven't experienced any myself, but I do know one that Chat has."

She quickly puts a hand behind one of his fake ears and starts to scratch. Without success, he tries to hold it in but soon the room is filled with purrs much to everyone's enjoyment. She soon takes her hand away and Chat's face of pleasure turns quickly to one of defeat.

"My Lady, why must you expose me like this?"

She giggles before responding. "Because it's absolutely adorable Chaton."

Before they can say anything else Alya quickly speaks up.

"And with that we're out of questions. Thank you so much again for this and as for the viewers, I hope you all enjoyed this and remember to stay connected."

With that Nino stops recording and gives his girlfriend a thumbs up. Alya's face is still one of pure joy and Marinette knows the next time she sees her in civilian form, Alya is going to be gushing about the interview and showing her non-stop. Chat turns to talk to Alya and before she can hear what they are talking about Nino quickly grabs her attention.

"Hey Ladybug can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well that last question got me thinking, do you think Chat can exhibit other certain cat-like qualities?"

She thought for a minute before replying. "I don't know, I really haven't tried anything and the other one we discovered by accident." Nino hearing those words nods with a mischievous look on his face.

"Can we try one out right now, I have something that might work."

He pulls out a black, pen shaped object. She is confused for a minute before quickly guessing what it is. There is a worry of what could happen but they won't really know until they try so she quickly agrees and turns to look a Chat who is still talking to Alya. Nino decides to have it appear on the wall behind Alya and pushes the button.

Everything seems normal for a few seconds. Suddenly though Chat freezes much to Alya's confusion. His eyes are wide but intense as he stares past her at the bright red dot slightly shaking. It moves down the wall to end up on the floor next to Chat's feet. In a flash, he smacks his hand down only to have the dot move before he reaches it. He gets up from the couch only to crouch down and try and hit the dot again only to have it move again. It's moving away now with Chat in hot pursuit, getting more and more agitated as he keeps missing it.

While this is happening, Ladybug is really trying stifle her laughter. It is obvious the other two are trying to as well with a little less success. Why hadn't she thought of trying to do something like this before. She made a mental note that when they were done with their next patrol, she was going to try some other things. She wonders though if she can snap him out of it. Watching him trying to swipe at the dot that is just out of his reach on a wall she speaks up.

"Chat it isn't real, stop trying to get it."

It's like he doesn't register what she fully said with only one quick reply. "I want it…" He's still at it trying and trying again but to no avail.

"Chat, come on, you know what a laser pointer is. You are a human being snap out of it."

He turns to her, clearly unhappy and somewhat twitchy.

"I HAVE THIS EMOTIONAL NEEEEED!"

She definitely wasn't expecting him to shout. He turns around to keep trying and that's when she loses it. Clutching her stomach in laughter it takes a while for her to calm down.

Nino at that moment gets a very interesting idea, he looks at Alya and gives her a wink before slowly moving the dot to land on Ladybug without her knowing.

Marinette can't help but feel somewhat concerned at the expression Chat is now sending in her direction. Hearing the snickers of her friends she looks down to see the red dot moving around on her chest.

"Nino no, get it off of me."

Before he can reply Chat pounces. His hand lands on her and they both freeze. Chat seems to have snapped out of it when he realizes what he has done.

"Um… M-My Lady?"

He sheepishly looks up to her face to find an expression mixed of embarrassment and anger. He retracts his hand and stutters.

"W-well this was a b-blast, n-now if you'll excuse m-me I gotta d-dash."

In an instant, he flies towards the window. This seems to snap Ladybug out of her daze.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here you mangy cat!"

Very quickly she follows him in pursuit. Leaving a very shocked Nino and Alya behind.

The next day at school Marinette groans remembering what happened while waiting for the others to show up. She had chased Chat for a while before finally tying him up at the Eiffel Tower to get a full apology out of him. She couldn't help but feel flustered again at the thought of what he had done. She knew the blame wasn't all on him but she still had been mad about it. Alya bounds into the room and her eyes light up when she sees her

"Girl you gotta see the interview I got yesterday! It was so awesome!"

"Sure Alya, you can show me at lunch."

Just then Nino and Adrien walk in to the room and the latter seems flustered about something which only make Marinette concerned.

"Hey girls, I was just telling Adrien about the interview you got yesterday for the Ladyblog. Oh, I almost forgot you two don't know about this yet but something hilarious happened after the interview. Apparently Chat Noir reacts like a cat towards laser pointers."

Marinette quickly hides her blush and replies. "R-really, wow I never would have expected that."

"Yeah I still have the laser pointer too." Nino pulls out the laser pointer and shines it on the chalkboard in the front of the classroom."

Adrien for some reason tenses up. Marinette looks down at the boy in concern as it looks like he's physically holding himself back from doing something. As soon as Nino turns of the laser and puts it in his pocket, he relaxes and tries to act like nothing happened.

As the teacher walks into the room Marinette thinks about what just happened. Why did Adrien act like that when he saw the laser? She shrugs and turns her attention back to the class. Maybe he doesn't like laser pointers or something like that.

 ***boop***

 **And there we go my first ever One-shot completed. This was actually really fun to write. Maybe I could do Adrien/Chats POV as a sequel or something but what do you guys think?**

 **If by the event Uptown does indeed read this. I would just like to say that you are awesome, I am happily subscribed to you and wish you the very best in your endeavors.**

 **As always, Lots of Love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) So, I know a good amount of you are expecting the big chapter for True Miraculous Night today. Well there is a good reason this is here today instead. The Masquerade chapter is not fully finished yet. It was not ready to be published and if I had today it would have been not as good with not any of the detail I wanted to get into it. With that said I will be posting that chapter as well as the final one next Tuesday instead.**

 **I still wanted to get something out today, so I am going with the unanimous vote and continuing my One-Shot story. As you can see now this will be a three-shot because I have an idea how I want to end it now thanks to all of you lovely people leaving such kind reviews.**

 **Also, to reply to some of the reviews yes I know Marinette is oblivious, I wrote it so she's exactly how she is in the show. So here we go with a Chat/Adrien POV leading right where the first chapter left off!**

 ***boop***

 _Stupid laser-pointer…_

 _Stupid cat-like qualities…_

Adrien's face might look calm, but inside he can't help but curse his bad luck. Every time he thinks about where he had touched his Lady in his daze, he wishes more and more he could just disappear from the embarrassment. It didn't help that Plagg had only laughed for hours after he had detransformed yesterday. He didn't blame Nino for this because who would've known how Chat Noir would react until it was tested.

If only Nino would stop testing his resolve now.

He'd brought that cursed laser-pointer with him today and would at times pull it out to mess with people in the class while the teacher wasn't looking. Every time Adrien saw that stupid red dot his body would tense involuntarily. So, in the end he had resorted to keep his head down most of the time. It wasn't as bad as when he was Chat Noir, but the need to react was still there. He hoped no one would notice these reactions and so far, it seemed like that was the case.

Unfortunately for Adrien his bad luck would continue. Ms. Bustier had to leave the room for a few minutes leaving the students to chat amongst themselves. Nino once again pulled out the laser-pointer and started shining it on the wall. Adrien turned towards him and before he could say anything Nino pointed the dot straight on Adrien's forehead.

His body went rigid. Any control he had was very quickly dissipating away.

The majority of the class jumped when a loud smack was heard. They all looked to see Adrien holding his textbook with his face slowly turning red from both embarrassment and the impact the book had made. Blood quickly started to trickle from his nose and everyone reacted at once.

"Oh crap! Dude are you okay!?"

"Adrien what happened?"

"Woah! Look at all that blood!"

Suddenly Alya's voice rung out above the chaos. "Guys calm down it's not like you've never seen a bloody nose before. Adrien, you should probably head to the nurse's office, but not alone." Her eyes lit up quickly before continuing. "I know! Marinette you should go with him since you're the class rep and all."

Marinette let out a quiet squeak. She looked at her friend in a way that Adrien couldn't really make out before nodding and standing up.

"A-alright Adrien, l-let's go."

Adrien followed quickly behind Marinette, plugging his nose so he wouldn't drip blood all the way there. The walk to the nurse's office was quick and quiet only for them to find the nurse wasn't there. He sat on one of the chairs while Marinette looked for the right items before taking a seat next to him.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Adrien's not entirely sure what to say after what happened in the classroom, hopefully Marinette wouldn't ask about it.

"S-so um… what exactly h-happened in there?"

 _Darn it!_

"Oh! Yeah that…" He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment before looking at her. "I guess you could say it was an emotional need…"

For some reason, Marinette freezes at those words, she appears to be really deep in thought and all Adrien can do is wait to see what she says. What happened next though he did not expect at all.

A hand… a very familiar hand comes down to where his fake ears would be if he was Chat Noir, and starts to scratch…

Due to Adrien not being prepared for this, he starts to purr very loudly and the hand retracts. He snaps out of his daze to whip his head over to the girl next to him.

The face Marinette was making was one of pure shock. Adrien felt his face get warmer and warmer as he tried to figure out an excuse for what just happened.

"…C-Chat?"

He is speechless, only being able to look at her in utter surprise. He could do nothing as he watched her face turn bright red in realization in embarrassment. Marinette squeaked again and before he knew it, she had practically sprinted out of the room. Leaving him to wonder what the heck just happened.

How had she figured it out? Adrien can't think of anything he had done as Chat with Marinette to give her these clues. They had just been sitting there and then she had scratched where…

Oh…

Oh dear…

The pieces of the puzzle slowly fit into place and it was Adrien's turn to have his face turn red.

Marinette…

Marinette was…

He had accidentally touched her there…

Oh crap…

 ***boop***

 **One more chapter with this, hope y'all liked the reveal.**

 **As always Lots of Love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Well well well, what have we here? It's been awhile for this series, hasn't it? Well….. I have some good reasoning behind that. The first being, I was busy with finals for a while. The other, I have been obsessed writing my other series, Cats and Curses, which caused finishing this one to be put on hold for a bit. So, with finals long finished and having an extra few days I can finally finish this one! We left off with a rather awkward reveal so how about we continue where that left off?**

 ***boop***

Marinette was not freaking out…

Why would she be?

 _Itsnotlikeshejustfoundouttheabsoluteloveofherlifewasalsothepunfilledpartnersheworkedwithoranything!_

…

Ok…

Maybe she was freaking out a little…

But in her defense, she had good reasoning. All the battles were now playing back in her head now thinking about how Adrien…

…Wait…

SHE HAD KISSED ADRIEN! SHE HAD PULLED THAT CHEESY CAT-BOY DOWN TO HER AND HAD KISSED HIM! SHE WAS NOT READY FOR THIS!

It takes her a bit to calm down enough to head back into class. It was a relief that Ms. Bustier had been informed on the situation so Marinette wouldn't have to explain herself. It was also a rather huge relief that Adrien had not returned yet, she wasn't ready just yet to face him. Returning to her usual spot, she wasn't surprised to have Alya slip her a piece of paper so they could chat silently

 _How was helping out hot-stuff?_

Instantly Marinette's face reddened with embarrassment from Alya's note. At least that reaction was somewhat expected from her so she really didn't have to try and hide it. She writes her reply and slides the paper back over to her.

 _He was fine, the nurse came in after a few minutes, so I decided to just come back._

Hearing Alya's quiet groan was reassurance that she had bought the lie. It's not like she could just say that she had found out Adrien as Chat Noir and surprise! She was also Ladybug and had made a mad dash out of the room at the revelation that they are crime-fighting partners.

 _What am I gonna do with you girl?_

Marinette just decided to look at her friend and smile sheepishly in response to the last note. The two turned their attention back to the lesson. For Marinette, it only helped somewhat to block out what had just occurred a few minutes before. She was almost fully focused when the door to the classroom opened, and the sight both made her flustered and annoyed.

In walks Adrien looking like he's on cloud-freaking nine. A very familiar Chat Noir grin was plastered on his face which was another confirmation to the earlier revelation. He briefly spoke to Ms. Bustier before making his way to his seat. Marinette and Adrien's eyes met for a second before Marinette looks away in embarrassment. Sneaking another look at him, she finds that he is still staring at her with the tiniest bit of a blush on his face. He sits down and turns his head back to and giving a quick wink before facing the front again. It takes a second for her to take control of her emotions again before making herself look up to the front again. Everything seems to be back to normal… that is… until she felt something poking her leg.

She looks down to see a slip of folded paper in none other than Adrien's hand. He is still facing the front and has his arm positioned in a way that it wouldn't be seen by Ms. Bustier. Slowly, she took it from under the desk and brought it up onto her desk. Alya was nonchalantly leaning over to see as Marinette opened the note.

 _We should talk after school_

It took every bit of willpower for Marinette not to make any noise after reading this. Alya was now looking from her friend to Adrien, trying to decide what had actually happened between the two. When Ms. Bustier faced the board a few moments later, Adrien took that opportunity to glance over his shoulder to make eye contact with her again. Knowing they shouldn't avoid this, she quickly nods, earning a small smile from him in return. The rest of the class time goes smoothly, except for Marinette trying not to freak out as well as Alya slipping note after note to her friend demanding and explanation.

As the school day ends, Marinette finds Adrien waiting by the classroom door for her. Receiving a quick "Go get him girl." from Alya, she nervously makes her way over to him. When she reaches him, he grabs her hand and leads her out of the school to the park nearby. They both glance around, making sure that they are out of listening range in the secluded area they have chosen before looking at each other again. Even though they needed to talk, both were unsure of what to say. Deciding to break the silence, Adrien whispers three words that are the final confirmation for Marinette.

"Hello My Lady."

That was enough to bring her out of her nervousness. She is quick to reply with words that cause Adrien to smile that smug, cat-like grin that she is starting to love.

"Hello Chaton."

…

They talked for what seemed like hours, but sadly that wasn't the case due to Adrien's schedule. They had parted ways looking forward to patrol that night. They could really talk as much as they wanted then, but in Marinette's case, she had other interesting plans for him.

As Chat Noir landed silently on the top of the Eiffel Tower after his path around the city, he found Ladybug already in their usual spot… with a duffel bag of some sort… A smirk rested on her face as she took in his confused look.

"Ready for some fun Chat?"

His eyes went wide when she said this. He tilts his head to the side before speaking.

"Fun? What exactly do you mean by that?"

She has a somewhat evil look on her face, she giggles in a way that causes chills to go down his spine.

"Well you see, what happened both yesterday and today got me thinking, so we're going to experiment a little."

She dumps the contents from the bag and Chat soon understands what's going to happen. Out pours various types of cat toys and other various things. He looks back up to her with a challenging grin.

"Are you sure about this My Lady? I'm purrety sure that none of these will work."

He receives a eyeroll from her before she returns the challenging look. "How about I give you two options? We can either try these out, or I can record you going 'Nya,' the choice is yours Chat."

Nope, no way he is saying that. That sounds like too good of blackmail for her to use against him. He decides to go with the cat toys. A smirk returns to her face before she speaks.

"Fair enough Chat, but don't worry, you can change your mind at any time."

So, they begin their 'experiments' with Chat being very confident in his self-control… only to cave into the other option after the third toy in a row that causes his cat-like tendencies to take over.

 ***boop***

 **And with that, Chat's Laser-Focus is complete. Kinda wish I finished this sooner but oh well.**

 **Next short-ish story has to do with the other main story I'm writing right now so keep an eye out for that,**

 **For those who read Marchers, I don't know when exactly but I should be starting that back up in the next few weeks so get ready for that!**

 **Before we go story time! So, about a week after I posted the previous chapter I was sitting in class. I was checking stuff on here only to see that I had received a message from the one and only Uptown Cosplay. Needless to say, if I wasn't in public my reaction would have been a lot different. One of you lovely readers, TheMulti-writter, shared it with them and I can't thank you enough for that. Also, for those who watch Uptown's content, you'll probably understand why I mentioned the Nya, she can't escape the Nya when she's Chat. For those who haven't watched those videos, I recommend it. I honestly still feel bad that it took me this long to finish it, but like I said, I got caught up with my other story.**

 **Speaking of which. Cats and Curses will still be updated on Wednesday for those who read that story, and I hope you're ready for some interesting things.**

 **Until next time readers, Lots of Love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


End file.
